


the kiss event

by bestgirlfaust (hhmihailov)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhmihailov/pseuds/bestgirlfaust
Summary: discord apprentice kiss swap event!





	the kiss event

there's a moment where they hesitate, not wanting to disturb her while she works so hard. she's bent over the table, long dark curls tumbling out of her braid and spilling across her shoulders, and emerson admires how nimble her fingers are, how easily they loop and stitch the fabric before her. the fabric itself is a beautiful color, a rich and vibrant green. kavae insisted it would bring out their eyes when she picked it, and emerson was too touched at her generous gift to protest. she decided to make emerson a new shirt to replace their tattered ones, riddled with patches made from other old shirts and pants laying around the shared living space, clothes asra doesn't wear anymore or scraps of fabric leftover from one of asra's many projects. the thing they're more grateful for, however, is her company.

asra's continued and constant absence when he goes on his trips has left them lonely and starved for familiar human contact. waking up alone in bed without his warmth there to greet them gets harder every day, so when kavae came into their life, they latched on to her kindness and their easy dynamic, and settled happily into her life, letting her fill the spaces asra leaves when he's gone.

of course, as thanks for the new shirt, emerson promised her bread, a new recipe they've been working on and perfect for a light afternoon tea snack. this is how it's been since they met, a casual exchange of goods and conversations, meeting the other halfway. they hover for another moment, hands gripping the plate of still-hot baked goods, and they let their eyes linger on the curve of her neck, on the push-pull of her hands against the fabric. gathering their nerves, they finally approach, quietly sliding onto the seat next to hers. she doesn't look up, and emerson's not sure if she can sense them.

"kavae," emerson says softly.

"hm?" she looks over at them, distracted, fingers still poised over the cloth, but when she sees them sitting there with the plate of food, her eyes widen. "oh! i'm so sorry, i didn't notice you sit down. were you waiting?" emerson shakes their head and pushes the plate of sweet bread towards her. large brown eyes, still wide from the surprise of seeing emerson next to her, flick down to the food, and her face splits open into a bright smile. emerson can't help but return it, feeling something bloom deep in their chest. "you finished it?"

"i did. i think i did okay this time, but next time i'm going to try a longer rise." their cheeks are flushed from standing over the hot oven, hair even messier than usual, sticking up all over their head. flecks of flour cling to the ends of a few strange; dough streaks cling stubbornly to their cheek. their knees brush under the table when emerson shifts forward, but neither of them seems to mind the contact.

"nonsense. they look beautiful, emerson." she peers down at them again, obvious hunger written across her features.

"thank you," they say, bashful over the praise but pleased as well. they're proud of how far they've come since their apprenticeship with the baker, occasionally still swinging by the shop for advice in exchange for spices and other magical assistance. this recipe is perhaps one emerson is most proud of, but they want to perfect it before bringing a sample by. "here, let me..." they break a piece of bread off, the filling spilling out onto their fingers, still warm, and hold it up to kavae, whose hands are still hard at work and likely unable to risk dirtying the fabric before she even finishes making the new shirt. she gives them a grateful look, then leans forward and takes a generous bite. the bread is messy, and the filling sticks to her mouth. emerson watches with rapt attention at her reaction, both excited and anticipatory. she makes a sound in the back of her throat, wide eyes on emerson's face as she tastes it, and then they slide shut. a low hum reaches emerson's ears.

"well?" they try to wait patiently, but it's too hard. they lean forward, nervous. kavae swallows and shakes her head.

"this is... wow. oh, this is delicious." she giggles. "you should be proud of yourself."

"truly?"

"truly."

their eyes are drawn to her lips, at the streak of filling smeared on her bottom lip. she hasn't seemed to notice its presence yet, and emerson licks their own lips subconsciously. they trace the plush curve of the bottom lip, the delicate bend of her cupid's bow, trying to work up the courage to say something to her. they realize belatedly that they forgot to bring napkins over with them.

"ah... you, um... there's something..." they look between them at both sets of their hands, kavae's occupied with her stitching and emerson's covered in sticky-sweet filling and flaky bread that they know will only make more of a mess if they use their own fingers to wipe it away. "actually, i'll get it," they hear themself saying, only partially aware of the sudden feeling of boldness riding within them. cheeks aflame, emerson leans forward, stopping only when their mouths are mere centimeters apart. this close, they can feel kavae's breath on their lips, stuttered with anticipation. emerson flicks their gaze up to hers through the front of their hair, asking for permission, waiting for her to pull away. as it appears, she doesn't do either, instead taking it upon herself to close the gap, gently sealing their mouths together.

at first, it's shy, their bodies still apart from each other but straining against a practiced caution. emerson's hands twitch, wishing but unable to touch. after another moment, a giggle escapes kavae's throat, high pitched and musical. with another burst of bravery, emerson uses the momentary distraction to press forward, unthinking, deepening the kiss, tongue flicking out to lick away any sweet remnants leftover on her lips. distantly, emerson hears the rustle of fabric, the ceramic slide of a plate against the wooden table, and then there are fingers threading through their hair, pushing, tugging, sliding against their scalp. they go willingly, wherever she wishes, a lightness in their chest as their bodies inch closer and closer together. when they finally run out of air, they break apart, breathing heavily and grinning at each other. neither of them move out of the other's space. kavae's hands don't leave emerson's hair. they glance down at her, nervous but still exhilarated. they didn't know it could be like this; they didn't know that the pounding of their heart could feel like freedom. kavae's lips are parted, kiss-bitten and stunning. emerson wants to kiss her again, wants to feel the press of their bodies together, wants to bury their fingers in her hair and lose themself in her for good.

"i'm sorry, i don't know what i... was that... okay?" their tongue darts out to chase the sugary sweet taste of the bread. kavae's fingers gently brush the hair out of their eyes, then cup emerson's cheek. they lean into the touch, starved for it. there's a twinkle in her eyes; emerson only barely catches it before she speaks.

"you could do it again, if you wanted to. i wouldn't mind."


End file.
